powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
OtomoNin Surfermaru
is a submarine-based Mecha that first appeared in Shinobi 17 of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Its default mode is a bulky shark-themed submarine and its Humanoid Mode is based off of a surfer and a scuba diver. Overview The third auxiliary OtomoNin to be summoned, Surfermaru would make its appearance from an ocean whirlpool. Like normal submarines, Surfermaru uses its headlights in order to view underneath the ocean, capable of diving and attacking the opponents from beneath with explosive torpedoes. The giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer is placed at the rear end of the submarine form, forming its turbine. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 17-18, 24, 39-40, 42, Ninninger vs ToQger History Surfermaru was among the OtomoNin created by Yoshitaka Igasaki and Tetsunosuke Saika the 21st, based on the blueprints of OtomoNin UFOmaru. After Kinji renewed his fighting spirit in defeating Youkai Umibozu, a Sealing Shuriken transformed into OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer, thus unlocking Surfermaru. Surfermaru was first summoned by AkaNinger, easily evading Umibozu's attacks and transforming into its humanoid form. StarNinger joined and named the OtomoNin, as he entered the Shurikenjin cockpit after Surfermaru combined with it Shurikenjin Surfer to destroy Umibozu. After StarNinger's deadline of defeating the Ninningers had passed, Surfermaru was given as a parting gift to him as he used it to get back to America. While Kinji was vacationing in Hawaii with Surfermaru, Takaharu forgot to give the Surfermaru Nin Shuriken to him when he left. When the team needed Surfermaru and Takaharu realized this, he summoned the OtomoNin to help as both UFO Maru and Shurikenjin Drago were disabled. This also caused Kinji to be brought into the fight unintentionally, as he was still inside Surfermaru enjoying lunch when they summoned it. Using Shurikenjin Surfer, they defeated Otoroshi and convinced Kinji to stay in Japan. Even with Surfermaru now as Kinji's personal OtomoNin, like all auxiliary OtomoNins, Surfermaru would later be deployed whenever its Nin Shuriken in use. AkaNinger briefly summoned Surfermaru while fighting against a Giant Yokai Gashadokuro on Shinobimaru while trying to keep Tsumuji and Fuuka out of the loop on their day out. With Surfermaru assaulting the Gashadokuro with its missiles, AkaNinger proceeded to finish it off quickly with the Hurricaneger Nin Shuriken. While comandeering Shurikenjin against Mangetsu Kibaoni single-handed, Kasumi went through the three auxilary OtomoNin in quick succession. Surfer was the last to go, destroying the remaining two Gashadokuro with the Shurikenjin: Surfer Surfing Slash. Summoned by AkaNinger and piloted by ShiroNinger, Surfermaru was part of the OtomoNin All Stars gathered to counter Advanced Yokai Binbogami's power of seperating the Ninningers' OtomoNin combinations. During the Ninningers' last battle against Mangetsu Kibaoni and the Super Advanced Yokai Shuten-douji, Surfermaru was summoned alongside Paonmaru and UFOmaru to set free Lion Ha-Oh and Bison King, with Surfermaru routing Ariake no Kata and Masakage Tsugomori with a volley of surfer missiles. Soon after, Shurikenjin, piloted by Yoshitaka with Tsumuji and Shishi-Oh, briefly made use of all three auxilary OtomoNin against Mangetsu. Sufermaru was summoned during the Ninningers' and ToQgers' battle against the Dark Doctor Mavro as part of an assembly of the six humanoid OtomoNin brought forth before Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh to perform the OtomoNin Connection Splendid Crash finisher alongside the six ToQgers' personal Ressha, with Surfermaru standing on top of Green Ressha as ShiroNinger and ToQ 3gou stood on top of it to provide their respective slash attacks, which finally destroyed the Cho Cho Kuliner Robo. Formations Humanoid Form Once the is announced, half of Surfermaru transforms into a humanoid form while the other half transforms into a surfboard and the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer is removed. The mecha is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 17-18, 39-40, 42, Ninninger vs ToQger Shurikenjin Surfer 1= |-|2= is an alternate form of Shurikenjin formed when Surfermaru takes over Shinobimaru's place with the latter placing itself into the formation's right arm, while the giant OtomoNin Shuriken: Surfer is placed on the head in place of the Shinobimaru one. In this formation, Shurikenjin retains the as a side weapon while given a surf board that Surfermaru rides. The Mecha is capable of manipulating tidal waves to increase its advantage in surfing on the ocean. The surfboard is also capable of acting as a skateboard when battling on land. Its finisher attack is , where Shurikenjin Surfer surfs into the enemy and slashes him/her with the Drago Sword. Appearances: Ninninger Episodes 17-18, 39 BisonKing Surfer is the combination between BisonKing and OtomoNin Surfermaru. This combo never appeared in the show, but it works with the toys. Nin Shuriken - Created from a purified Sealing Shuriken when the five Ninningers went to rescue StarNinger from Youkai Umibozu's illusions and were resolved to settle things once and for all with him without any hard feelings, this Shuriken is marked with the kanji for . Its primary use is to summon the OtomoNin Surfermaru, as well as completing the helmet for Shurikenjin Surfer. In addition, the OtomoNin Shuriken can be used to channel Surfermaru's power in order to perform a variety of techniques. If this Shuriken is used to initiate such a technique, it makes the Ninja Ichibantou announce . * : Summons a wave for the user to ride on so that they can catch an object. This technique reflects a surfer's ability to ride on a wave, which Surfermaru itself is modeled upon. Surfer Catch Technique.jpg|Surfer Catch Technique Notes *There are three logos on the surfboard, one of which appears to be BisonKing, the other two being a scuba diver and Shurikenjin respectively. *This is the first known OtomoNin that can combine with both Shurikenjin and BisonKing. **Despite this, there is no "BisonKing Surfer" sound in the OtomoNin toy. **Also, BisonKing Surfer never appeared in the show. *Surfermaru is the first auxiliary mecha to be named by Kinji Takigawa. **Shurikenjin Surfer is also the first auxiliary mecha combination that includes StarNinger. *While Surfermaru rightfully belongs to StarNinger, it only has one OtomoNin Shuriken, which is in Takaharu/AkaNinger's hands, allowing the latter to summon it when needed. *This mecha share similarities to Ika Origami from Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Both are white and purple aquatic mech that can combine with the core ranger mecha and the sixth ranger mecha. Appearances References See Also Category:Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Category:One-mecha Robos Category:Mecha (Ninninger) Category:Humanoid Mecha